shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Infernal
The Infernal (Jigoku-no 地獄の), are a race of crossbreeds between the Majin and one of the three Hell Island Races, or in some cases, a Dokken. They do not have a specific island we know of, however it differs. Though according to Aeolus, there are many more rather than the three we know of. ''Physiology The Infernal have a physiology that is near-identical to that human. Despite this, there are notable differences, on the outside, and their general genetic structure. These differences are: ''Eyes The Infernal have the eyes of a cat's. The Infernal have a tapetum lucidum, which is a reflective layer behind the retina that sends light that passes through the retina back into the eye. The Infernal have a visual field of view of about 200°, compared to 180° in regular . Unlike cats, the Infernal have the ability to perceive colors like a human would. Like cats, the Infernal do not need to blink their eyes on a regular basis to keep their eyes lubricated. The Infernal seem to have "extra features". They have four types of colour receptors in the eye. These gives them the ability to perceive not only the visible range but also the ultraviolet part of the spectrum, and other adaptations allow for the detection of polarised light or magnetic fields. ''Ears'' The Infernal have elf like ears, due to the combination of the Coronan and Majin pointed ears. They also have an extremely acute sense of hearing, one could only call "superhuman". ''Nose'' The Infernal sense of smell is about the same as a cat, fourteen times as strong as a regular human's. A Infernal generally has twice as many receptors in the olfactory epithelium (i.e. smell-sensitive cells in their noses) as a normal human does, this giving the Infernal a better sense of smell. ''Musculature'' ''Anatomical Structure'' The Infernal have a very unique structure. They Infernal though resembling a human on the outside despite things such as their ears, teeth, and eyes, have amazing genes. Taking into consideration the Majin's high resistance to heat, and the Coronan's higher resistance to heat. The Infernal can resist extreme pressure, and are born fighters. Though it is up to them what they learn, they all seemingly have a great fighting instinct, and all itch for a fight. They can also go a long time without having to drink, this granted by the Majin, and a seemingly endless supply of stamina which aids them in fights, though proven by Hiro, even they have a limit. ''Healing'' The healing factor of the Infernal is quite notable, being noticeably superior to that of a normal human. With that said, their healing factor is still not even remotely close t that of a Gargarean, but it is still something to write home about. ''Culture'' Trivia *The name "Infernal" was based off of their high resistance to heat, and the fact that both of their tribes are "demons" one way or another. External Links Site Navigation Category:Race Category:Rukiryo